


Sensaciones

by lunaokami28



Series: La sensación de respirar [1]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Cold, Comfort, Drabble, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Muerte de personaje principal, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Sad Ending, Sagukai, Tears, Warm, injured kaito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaokami28/pseuds/lunaokami28
Summary: Calidez, frio, cansancio, siento todo al mismo tiempo pero a la vez nada.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: La sensación de respirar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566952
Kudos: 4





	Sensaciones

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo mucho que decir solo, no soy dueña de Magic Kaito; y que el escribir mientras estoy en una buseta no está mala idea mas si hay un trancón, también el que las historias pueden ser reversibles.

Summari: Calidez, frió, cansancio, siento todo al mismo tiempo pero a la vez nada.

♧ -------- ¤ -------- ♧

Sensaciones

♧ -------- ¤ -------- ♧

Cálido

Siento algo caliente ...

Es líquido y seguramente pegajoso, es inútil detenerlo, será difícil de quitar después.

Una pena en verdad me gustaba este atuendo.

Mi vista para este punto se distorsiona.

El negro adorna los bordes de mi visión.

Frió ...

Tengo mucho frió.

Todo mi cuerpo se enfría rápidamente, la respiración se torna cada vez más difícil, mis latidos disminuyen a un ritmo alarmante.

Pero no me preocupo por eso, siento que la somnolencia está reclamándome.

Quiero dormir ...

Mis parpados caen lentamente, sé que no debería pero no puedo más.

Cierro los ojos... No se por cuánto tiempo.

Porque cuando los vuelvo abrir, veo algo o es alguien.

Extraño siento que reconozco ese color.

Es dorado tal vez amarillo ...

No, es una mezcla de los dos.

Apenas logro distinguir su silueta, que me está observando.

Me dice algo, no entiendo lo que trata de decir.

Algo caliente ...

Gotas ...

Caen sobre mi rostro, todos son de la misma persona, hablando desenfrenadamente, balbuceando cosas inentendibles a mis oídos.

Tengo la garganta seca, lo descubro cuando trato de pasar saliva.

Otra vez algo cálido, es curioso sigo teniendo frió.

Pero.

Cuando sus brazos me envuelven, una calidez se instala dentro de mí.

No tengo suficiente fuerza.

Como puedo levantar mi brazo, este cae torpemente sobre su espalda.

No es mucho, más sin embargo resulta reconfortante.

Las gotas saladas vuelven a caer sobre mí.

No me importa...

El cansancio ...

Vuelve a tomar mi ser.

Antes que yo vuelva dejar la conciencia, susurro como puedo una palabra de cariño.

No salió como quería pero fue suficiente como para que lo entendiera.

Curvos mis labios en forma en una sonrisa.

Imita mi gesto.

Lo último que veo que veo antes de cerrar mis ojos.

Esta vez de una manera más permanente.

Es su rostro sonriéndome ...

Con marcas de lágrimas derramadas ...

Atesoro lo que dijo.

Cuando.

No logre permanecer despierto.

Más tiempo ...

'Te amo'

**Author's Note:**

> Etto ...
> 
> Comentarios ...
> 
> Datos curiosos:
> 
> ● Bueno, cuando estuve escribiendo esto, en realidad era para otro personaje (un OC mío) aunque todo se mantiene igual, no fue sino hasta después, cuando coloqué la descripción del color de cabello, de la otra persona, en que considere aplicarlo con Kaito
> 
> ● Por si alguien no lo noto.
> 
> Kaito (OC ) está muriendo, debido incluso una herida profunda en el abdomen, luego llega nuestro personaje misterioso (OC ) para abrazarle antes de morir.
> 
> Tengo que admitir que llore al escribirlo (bueno un poco).
> 
> ● Cuando lo escribi, yo estaba en una buseta de regreso a mi casa (acababa de salir de clases -estudio en la tarde-) escuchando 'Pallet Magic' (son todas las canciones de Magic Kaito 1412 -anime del 2014- donde los Seiyuus de los personajes -Saguru, Aoko y Akako- cantaban en duetos con el Seiyuu de Kaito, junto con algunos audios por separado de cada uno) con los audífonos, escribiendo en un cuaderno viejo (cada vez que se detenía) pero la ruta fue trancada por lo que tuvo que ir en otra dirección y termine de escribirlo por el camino escuchando todo los audios y cantando uno que otro.
> 
> Se despide Luna, Hasta la próxima.


End file.
